


Requiem

by RexDraco



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexDraco/pseuds/RexDraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a King, a God, a Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> A Request fic from Sakura-chan-rocks8. This is a spoiler for the end of Code Geass: R2, please do not continue if you have not finished the series. Based on the Tridentine Requiem of Rites. Lelouch’s POV

**It is here I write draw this cross.**

**It is the line which I will pass to end it all.**

**In the end peace will be ensured form chaos.**

**This is a final message to the creators of heaven and earth.**

**I confess to your ears, my plan.**

**It will be my final act, a rebirth.**

 

**May God have mercy on your worthless soul.**

**You are no Father of mine.**

**Abandoning your brethren, how shoal.**

**For the pure to live on, the** _**holy** _ **must fall.**

**You silently pray for justice.**

**Memories of your existence become spall.**

 

**There shall be no mercy set upon me.**

**I am the enemy of the world.**

**Steadfast in my resolve I seek to be free.**

**Free from this body, free from this prison.**

**A coming Advent, a coming change.**

**This curse will become a bastion.**

 

**Cleanse my heart and mind as I begin this farce.**

**I bitterly struggle with this resolve.**

**In just moments my wavering strength crumbles my parse.**

**Will they understand when I am gone?**

**It is better they don’t.**

**Soon I will feel withdrawn.**

 

**My only companion, my only friend.**

**The only one who will pray for the ill and dead.**

**To me she was a Godsend.**

**She is my witch.**

**I am her demon.**

**Together we have found our niche.**

 

**I will complete this contract.**

**I will end this game.**

**Tomorrow, me end will be tact.**

 

**C.C, upon my final breath,**

**Will you be there to hold me?**

**Be there, at my death?**

 

“ **I will wash my hands among the innocent; and will compass thy alter Lord: That I may hear the voice of thy praise: and tell all of thy wondrous works. I have loved, Oh Lord, the beauty of thy house; and the place where thy glory dwells. Take not away my soul, Oh God, with the wicked: nor my life with bloody men: In those hands are iniquities: their right hand is filled with gifts. But as for me, I have walked in m innocence: redeem me, and have mercy on me. My foot has stood in the direct way: in the churches, I will bless thee oh Lord.”**

 

**-Psalm 26:6-12**

 

And by the sword of my friend, my enemy, my strength, my weakness: I fall.

 

Lelouch vi Britannia destroys worlds, and creates worlds. May this peace last forever. May suffering end.

 

Please God, let my sacrifice be not in vain.

Please God, let my blood be spilled to spare the innocent.

 

Please…C.C.

 

 

 

Live on.


End file.
